


contraflow

by jwonuniverse



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwonuniverse/pseuds/jwonuniverse
Summary: LDR, sebuah akronim yang paling dihindari setiap pasangan dalam menjalin hubungan. Tetapi, Mingyu dan Wonwoo justru ingin mencobanya dengan alasan; ingin membuat ending yang berlawanan.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	contraflow

**Author's Note:**

> hallo !!
> 
> iya. jadi ini adalah fics yang aku submit untuk ymmdayproject dan aku memutuskan menguploadnya di ao3, tapi dengan sedikit ada tambahan yang karena aku lupa waktu itu belum dimasukin :D juga, supaya temen-temen yang kemarin belum bisa berpartisipasi, bisa juga membacanya hehe atau (barangkali) ada yang mau baca ulang. terima kasih ya dan selamat membaca <3

“Diterima!” Mingyu bersorak senang. “Aku diterima!”

Wonwoo menoleh dari layar komputernya yang menampilkan situs web penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Kedua alisnya terangkat dan bibirnya masih mengatup rapat. Sehingga hal tersebut membuat Mingyu mengerjap beberapa kali karena merasa bingung dengan raut wajah Wonwoo yang seperti itu.

“Bagaimana denganmu?” Kemudian Mingyu berusaha melihat layar komputer milik Wonwoo yang juga menampilkan hasil dari kerja kerasnya selama ini. “Aku ingin lihat!” Protesnya ketika Wonwoo justru meminimalkan layar. “Hasilnya apa, Wonwoo?”

Wonwoo menghela napasnya.

“Nggak apa.” Kata Mingyu tiba-tiba, lalu mendekat ke arah di mana Wonwoo duduk dan dengan sigap memeluk kekasihnya yang sebenarnya sedang berusaha untuk tidak tertawa. “Masih ada tes mandiri, kan?”

“Aku belum bilang hasilnya apa, bukan?”

 _Benar_ , _mengapa dia bisa menyimpulkan hanya dari helaan napas saja_ , _ya?_

Mingyu diam sebentar, matanya mengerjap (lagi) beberapa kali sembari tangannya bergerak menjauhkan wajah Wonwoo yang masih berada dalam pelukannya. “Sumpah?” Mingyu baru ingin marah (sepersekian detik setelah sadar kalau dia habis dikerjai) kalau saja laki-laki itu tidak mendaratkan kecupan pada pipi kanannya secara tiba-tiba.

“Kenapa?”

“Hiburan buatmu?” Tanya Mingyu, sarkastis.

Wonwoo mengangguk semangat, sebelum kemudian terbahak-bahak dan sampai harus memegang perutnya yang keram. “Kamu harus lihat raut wajahmu barusan.” Ucapnya disela-sela tawanya yang belum berhenti. “Lagi pula, kenapa bisa kamu menyimpulkan sendiri jawabanku apa?”

“Ya, itu salahmu.”

Wonwoo mengangkat kedua bahunya. “Tapi yang terpenting,” Dihirupnya napas dalam-dalam. Ada jeda. “Aku diterima juga!” Wonwoo bersorak senang (suaranya naik beberapa oktaf), dengan cepat memeluk Mingyu sampai-sampai laki-laki itu kehilangan keseimbangannya hingga berakhir terjatuh dengan dia yang berada diatasnya.

“Berat.” Rengek Mingyu. Tetapi berbanding terbalik dengan nada bicaranya, raut wajahnya justru sama sekali tidak menampakkan kalau dia tengah kesakitan.

“Alasan.” Jawab Wonwoo. “Aku tahu. Kamu hanya takut yang di bawah sana terbangun.” Kali ini Wonwoo memamerkan deretan giginya.

“Bicaramu tidak dipikir dulu, ya.” Mingyu tersenyum penuh arti, sementara di atasnya Wonwoo memandangnya skeptis sebelum memutuskan mengarahkan kedua tangannya untuk menggelitiki pinggang Wonwoo tanpa ampun, barulah Mingyu bisa mengubah posisi.

“Sudah.” Deru napasnya pendek-pendek akibat dari tawanya karena kegelian. “Mingyu, sudah.” Gerutunya, sambil mengusap sudut matanya yang berair.

Menurut. Mingyu menghentikkan kegiatan menggelitiki Wonwoo sebelumnya dan digantikan dengan dia yang memandangi figur di bawahnya selama beberapa saat. Laki-laki itu baru menyingkirkan dirinya sendiri setelah mendaratkan sebuah kecupan kupu-kupu pada bibir Wonwoo.

“Mau kemana?”

Mingyu mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangannya yang sedang memegang ponsel. “Aku memesan pizza. Beberapa menit yang lalu.” Kata Mingyu, tangannya kini sudah memegang kenop pintu. “Sebagai _self_ - _reward_.”

Dan begitulah, bagaimana setelahnya mereka berdua merayakan hasil kerja keras keduanya. Menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia, tanpa mengingat di depan sana ada perpisahan yang harus Mingyu dan Wonwoo lewati. Berratus-ratus kilometer jaraknya dengan masing-masing kepercayaan yang akan diuji di dalamnya.

* * *

Tahu-tahu saja, hari perpisahan itu tiba.

Bagi sebagian orang, menjalankan hubungan jarak jauh hanya akan membuang-buang waktu. Karena siapa sih yang mau, bertukar cerita hanya melalui pesan singkat atau kadang-kadang melalui telepon tanpa bertemu. Tetapi di sini, mereka bukan orang-orang itu. Karena di sini mereka ingin, mencoba. Bagaimana hari-harinya dipenuhi dengan rindu.

(Beberapa hari setelah perayaan, keduanya baru sadar kalau belum tahu di mana kampus masing-masing. Makanya, setelah tahu kalau Mingyu dinyatakan lulus di salah satu perguruan tinggi di Yogyakarta dan sedangkan Wonwoo di sini, di Bandung, mereka sepakat untuk mencoba; termasuk di dalamnya apabila nanti akan ada pertengkaran yang melanda.)

Jam menunjukkan pukul lima pagi dan ini masih terlalu awal bagi Wonwoo yang akan mengantar Mingyu ke Bandara. Di saat jadwal penerbangan milik kekasihnya itu ada pada jam dua belas siang. Di saat Mingyu sendiri masih berada dalam mimpi indahnya ketika Wonwoo sampai di rumahnya.

Karena hari masih terlalu pagi, Wonwoo memilih ikut bergelung di dalam selimut bersama Mingyu di sisi ranjang yang satunya. Tangannya bergerak membelai rambut Mingyu yang halus. Dan ketika dia melakukan ini, kepalanya tiba-tiba mengingat beberapa probabilitas yang akan terjadi di esok hari (sampai lima bulan ke depan). Di antaranya ada Wonwoo yang tidak bisa lagi membelai rambut Mingyu seperti ini, ada juga Wonwoo yang tidak bisa lagi memandang wajah damai Mingyu di pagi hari kalau kebetulan dia sedang menginap. Tetapi walaupun begitu, Wonwoo tidak sampai hati untuk menjadi seseorang yang egois karena hal ini sudah menjadi bagian dari rencana keduanya untuk menggapai impiannya.

“Bumi kepada Wonwoo?”

Lalu perlahan pikiran Wonwoo pagi ini berubah menjadi sapaan lembut Kim Mingyu yang sedari tadi ternyata sudah bangun. Matanya masih mengantuk saat tatapan mereka bertemu, tetapi senyum di bibirnya semakin lebar ketika Wonwoo sudah kembali dari lamunannya dan membalas senyuman itu.

“Sejak kapan?” Tanya Mingyu sembari tangannya merengkuh tubuh Wonwoo jauh lebih dekat sampai dia bisa dengan leluasa menciumi wajahnya.

“Satu setengah jam yang lalu?” Jawabnya tidak yakin. “Aku tidak melihat jam. Yang aku lihat kamu.”

Mendengarnya, Mingyu tergelak. “Selama itu?”

Wonwoo mengangguk membenarkan. “Iya. Sekarang ayo cepat bangkit, lalu pergi mandi.” Kata Wonwoo, sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat Mingyu. Dan ketika berhasil, yang dilakukannya kemudian adalah beranjak dari ranjang untuk membuka tirai jendela kamar kekasihnya, sehingga matahari pukul tujuh pagi dapat menerabas masuk melalui celah-celah jendela.

Maka, tidak ada alasan untuk Mingyu merajuk lalu lebih memilih kembali tidur. Karena kalau boleh jujur, sebetulnya dia masih sangat mengantuk (semalam dia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya cepat-cepat sampai hampir menjelang pagi, yang dilakukannya alih-alih memaksakan tidur, Mingyu justru memeriksa ulang koper dan barang-barang yang perlu dia bawa—yang sudah ditata bersama dengan Wonwoo pagi harinya), tetapi berhubung tiga jam ke depan dia sudah harus di Bandara dan tidak ada waktu untuk leha-leha, Mingyu bergegas berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Di lain sisi, Wonwoo keluar dari kamar setelah tubuh Mingyu menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi, berjalan menuju meja makan yang ada di lantai satu dan bergabung dengan Papa dan Mama (begitu Wonwoo memanggil kedua orang tua Mingyu) yang ingin melakukan sarapan pagi.

Seperti keluarga pada umumnya ketika sudah berada di meja makan, suasana akan terasa hangat dengan obrolan yang tiada habisnya untuk dibahas bersama. Wonwoo banyak menjawab pertanyaan dari Papa dan Mama seputar perkuliahannya yang akan dimulai kapan, diberi beberapa petuah seputar pendidikan dan tak lupa juga tentang percintaannya bersama Mingyu yang akan melakukan hubungan jarak jauh.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Mingyu bergabung menempatkan dirinya sendiri di samping kanan kursi Papa. Sekarang giliran Mingyu yang diberi petuah. Laki-laki itu berbeda dengannya yang mendengarkan dengan sepenuh hati apa yang diberikan, Mingyu justru memasang raut wajah seolah-olah dia bosan.

“Oh lihat, ada yang ingin menjadi anak durhaka.” Tangan Papa bergerak menjewer telinga kiri Mingyu—yang sejujurnya tidak bisa dibilang sedang menjewer, karena Papa hanya memegangnya saja.

“Aku sudah mengingatnya tanpa harus diberitahu berulang-ulang, Pa.” Mingyu pura-pura merengut. “Ini sudah ke sepuluh kalinya aku mendengar, sejak dua hari yang lalu.” Kemudian dia mendengus. “Lagi pula, setiap lima bulan sekali aku pulang.”

Papa berakhir dengan terbahak. Tawanya menular ke seluruh penjuru ruangan sehingga suasana begitu ramai. Wonwoo ikut tertawa tetapi juga banyak menyimpan kontemplasi di dalam pikirannya sehingga benar-benar mengganggunya.

Mereka sarapan pagi setelahnya dengan topik pembicaraan yang selalu ada, dengan Papa yang penuh canda, dengan Mama yang selalu tertawa, dengan Mingyu yang pura-pura marah jika Papa menggodanya, dan dengan Wonwoo yang merasa bahagia walaupun pada kenyataannya kepalanya masih begitu berisik untuk dia dengar sendiri.

Sekitar jam sebelas lewat tiga puluh menit, mereka akhirnya sampai di Bandara. Beruntungnya, jalanan pada hari libur ternyata tak seramai yang dipikirkan, jadi mereka bisa sampai begitu cepat. Mingyu menggamit tangan Wonwoo selama perjalanan dan ketika sampai, genggaman itu semakin erat, seolah berbicara tanpa suara; mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak ingin ada perpisahan ini.

“Aku harus melakukan apa saat kamu pergi?”

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo, Mingyu justru membalikkan pertanyaan itu. “Biasanya kamu melakukan apa saat aku pergi?”

“Menunggu kamu kembali.” Kata Wonwoo tertawa. “Bukannya begitu?”

Yang setelah itu adalah bagaimana Mingyu ikut tertawa, lalu lebih mendekatkan dirinya lagi ke arah Wonwoo untuk dia bawa ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Yang pada akhirnya pelukan itu terpaksa keduanya sudahi, karena _boarding announcement_ sudah terdengar di indra pendengarannya masing-masing.

“Sampai bertemu lima bulan lagi?”

Wonwoo mengangguk. “Sampai bertemu lima bulan lagi.”

Setelah itu, Mingyu beralih memeluk kedua orang tuanya secara bergantian; Papa mengusap kepala Mingyu dan membisikkan: “Hati-hati di sana, ingat petuah Papa yang sudah diberikan sebanyak sepuluh kali.” Senyumnya lebar menghiasi wajah, tetapi Mingyu bisa melihat ketika pelukan keduanya terlepas; ada kesedihan di dalam mata Papanya. Sementara Mama sudah menangis, air matanya meleleh membasahi pipinya. Ada bagian dari diri Mingyu yang sakit saat melihat Mama seperti ini. “Aku bisa jaga diri, Ma.” Mingyu meyakinkan seraya mengusap punggung Mama yang gemetar.

Mingyu memang anak laki-laki, tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau kedua orang tuanya sebetulnya khawatir.

* * *

Sejak masa orientasi mahasiswa selesai, Wonwoo tanpa sadar membentuk pribadinya sendiri sebagai seseorang yang sibuk. Menjadi mahasiswa, katanya sebisa mungkin harus mempunyai banyak pengalaman. Jadi, dia tidak ingin menyesal di kemudian hari kalau masa-masa ketika di bangku perkuliahan, berakhir tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Setelah menjadi bagian dari unit kegiatan mahasiswa, waktu yang dimilikinya menjadi semakin terbatas. Wonwoo harus pintar-pintar membaginya dengan rapat kepanitiaan, _deadline_ tugas, dan juga Kim Mingyu. Masalahnya di sini adalah tentang waktu. Kegiatannya yang tidak hanya satu, berhasil membuatnya lelah dan lebih banyak mengeluh. Masalahnya di sini adalah tentang waktu. Yang sewaktu-waktu bisa menjadi bumerang dalam hubungannya bersama Kim Mingyu.

Hari ini hari senin, entah sudah minggu ke berapa sejak dia melakukan rapat dengan anggota yang lain. Wonwoo membereskan barang-barangnya yang berserakan di atas meja. Teman-teman UKMnya satu persatu telah meninggalkan sekre dan sekarang hanya tersisa dia dan juga Jihoon di ruangan yang luasnya tidak seberapa.

“Aku pulang lebih dulu.” Pundaknya ditepuk dari belakang. Ketika tubuhnya berbalik, ada Jihoon yang sedang tersenyum seraya menyelempangkan tali tasnya di pundak. “Jangan lupa proposal dan ruangan dikunci, Won!” Wonwoo mengacungkan kedua jempolnya sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan mereka berpisah.

**_Mingyu_ **

_Hey, sudah pulang?_

**_Wonwoo_ **

_Baru ingin._

**_Mingyu_ **

_Hati-hati! Kalau sudah sampai, telfon?_

**_Wonwoo_ **

_Will do!_

Dan begitulah. Bagaimana rutinitas itu sudah menjadi gaya hidupnya yang baru. Dia pergi kuliah, melakukan rapat, dan menghabiskan hari dengan bertukar cerita bersama Mingyu melalui telepon, namun berakhir dia yang tertidur akibat kelelahan. Lalu tanpa sadar mengulangnya di esok hari, keesokan harinya lagi, keesokan harinya lagi, hingga jangka waktu yang entah akan berakhir kapan.

Tetapi, ada beberapa hari yang rasanya berjalan sangat lama bagi Wonwoo. Terutama pada bagian rapat kepanitiaannya yang semakin intens dari hari-hari sebelumnya (ini semua karena unit kegiatan mahasiswa yang dia ikuti, akan mengadakan acara).

Yang artinya: kegiatan bertukar cerita bersama Mingyu untuk menghabiskan sisa harinya, sudah tidak pernah lagi keduanya lakukan. Bagaimana isi pesan singkat yang sebelumnya banyak, kini hanya berisi percakapan yang diulang-ulang.

Dan masalahnya adalah tentang waktu. Lawan keduanya adalah sang waktu itu sendiri.

Awalnya Wonwoo pikir wajar. Walaupun intensitas keduanya dalam bertukar kabar bisa dihitung pakai jari, dia pikir itu bisa menjadi jaminan satu sama lain bahwa mereka di sini baik-baik saja. Jadi wajar, kalau sebelumnya Wonwoo mempunyai kontemplasi yang seperti itu.

Tapi ini sudah satu bulan. Dari banyaknya notifikasi yang masuk ke ponselnya, tidak ada satupun yang berasal dari Mingyu. Barulah semenjak itu dia sadar kalau ada yang _salah_ dalam hubungannya. Dan kalau boleh jujur, Wonwoo sudah berkali-kali mencoba mengetikkan pesan namun juga berakhir dengan tidak jadi karena takut salah bicara.

Hari sabtu di akhir desember. Wonwoo memutuskan menemui Mingyu tanpa mengabarinya terlebih dahulu (Wonwoo diberitahu Mama, pada libur akhir tahun Mingyu tidak akan pulang karena jadwal ujian akhirnya ada di awal januari. Makanya, dia memutuskan untuk ke sana sekaligus menentukan satu hal).

Pada pukul sebelas malam, dirinya telah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Mingyu sembari membawa makanan cepat saji yang dibelinya sebelum kemari. Tangannya bergerak menekan bel sebelum akhirnya laki-laki yang sudah lama tak dia lihat, keluar dengan wajah bangun tidurnya.

“Dengan Mas Mingyu, benar?”

Selama beberapa menit, Mingyu masih belum memberikan reaksi. Wajahnya bingung dengan dahi yang mengerut tampak sedang berpikir. “Iya benar, saya Mingyu. Maaf, tapi saya tidak memesan ini.”

Setelah itu barulah Wonwoo membuka masker yang dipakainya dan memamerkan deretan giginya. “ _Surprise_.” Wonwoo bertingkah seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa, tetapi yang sebenar-benarnya dia rasakan saat ini adalah perasaan gugup yang lebih banyak menguasai.

“Kok ada di sini?”

“Itu yang kamu katakan pertama setelah bertemu aku lagi?”

 _Bukan. Seharusnya bukan_. Karena sejujurnya Mingyu sedang berpikir kalau ternyata dia sama sekali tidak delusi.

Setelah itu, mereka sama sekali belum bicara.

Dari masuknya mereka ke dalam unit apartemen, sampai sekarang ketika mereka duduk berhadapan. Dinding tinggi tak kasat mata itu seakan hadir di tengah-tengah keduanya dan membatasi gerak tubuhnya.

“Mingyu.” Wonwoo akhirnya memecah keheningan yang mengusai sekitar. “Aku—”

Belum sempat Wonwoo menyelesaikan ucapannya, Mingyu sudah memotongnya. “Tidak perlu meminta maaf.” Mingyu tersenyum. “Maksudku, kalau kamu ingin menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, sebaiknya tidak perlu meminta maaf.” Lalu Mingyu menghela napas. “Ini bukan tentang kamu yang tidak memiliki waktu untukku ataupun sebaliknya. Ini hanya tentang membiasakan diri masing-masing.”

Wonwoo masih belum merespon apa-apa. Separuh dirinya masih memproses kalau, _iya_ _benar_ , ini hanya tentang membiasakan diri masing-masing. Mereka hanya belum terbiasa dengan hubungan jarak jauh seperti ini. Padahal, Wonwoo tadi sudah mempersiapkan diri sebaik-baiknya, kalau ternyata ini menjadi akhir dalam hubungannya.

“Tunggu sebentar.” Mingyu kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan dia seorang diri sehingga menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan dalam kepala Wonwoo.

Tidak sampai lima menit, Mingyu sudah kembali dengan membawa kertas di tangan kanannya. Sudut-sudut bibirnya naik sedang menahan senyum. Sementara Jeon Wonwoo, yang belum memahami tujuan Mingyu membawa kertas, hanya memandangnya penuh tanya. Semakin bingung ketika Mingyu kini merobek kertas itu menjadi kecil lalu menggulungnya.

“Tangan kamu.”

Wonwoo tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika Mingyu memasangkan kertas yang sudah laki-laki itu gulung sebelumnya ke jari manisnya. “Untuk tanda, supaya kamu tidak pergi. Karena hubungan jarak jauh ini masih ada tiga tahun setengah lagi.”

“Kalau ingin mandi bagaimana?” Katanya memulai pertanyaan.

“Kalau basah?”

“Kalau hilang?”

“Kalau sobek?”

“Kalau—”

Mingyu tidak memberikan Wonwoo kesempatan untuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya—yang Mingyu tahu itu disengaja—lagi setelah itu. Dengan mencium bibir Wonwoo secepat Wonwoo melayangkan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya beberapa detik yang lalu, sukses membuat mulutnya tertutup rapat dan digantikan dengan warna merah di hampir seluruh wajahnya. “Aku yakin. Kamu akan melepaskannya ketika ingin mandi dan yang pasti cincin kertas ini akan kamu pajang di tempat di mana kamu bisa menatapnya selama yang kamu inginkan.”

“Diam.” Geram Wonwoo, meski dia tahu ekspresi di wajahnya saat ini sama sekali kontras dengan nada bicaranya yang terdengar marah jika didengar. Yang kemudian cepat-cepat Wonwoo beranjak dari duduknya untuk memeluk Mingyu. “Rindu kamu.” Ucapnya, setengah berbisik. Gerakannya kali itu lebih cepat dari yang ia kira. Sepasang bibir mereka bertaut tepat jam dua belas malam—dengan lengan Mingyu yang nyaman memeluk laki-laki di hadapannya. Di luar sana, bunga api menyemburkan pijar-pijar apinya di udara, menandakan tahun telah berganti.

Mingyu tidak perlu membalas pernyataan rindu Wonwoo secara lisan, karena pagutan itu sudah menjadi bukti kalau dia, luar biasa merindukan kekasihnya.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jwonuniverse) // [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/jwonuniverse)


End file.
